


Disaster Control

by captain_smthg



Series: Your Daily Dose of MariChat [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, brace yourselves for more of that cringe-worthy puns, harhar, so don't knock on my foorstep and say I didn't warn you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_smthg/pseuds/captain_smthg
Summary: Adrien somehow found himself involved in a love triangle between himself, Marinette and his alter-ego. Meanwhile, Ladybug is digging a grave for her partner after she killed him, that is, if Marinette didn't get to do it first.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csad/gifts).



> So the reason I wrote this in a separate work instead of just making this a chapter because I wanna established to everyone how shit will happen and its gonna be confusing if I add another shit there which is this book. Hahaha.
> 
> Also, I wanna gift this work to csad for that wonderful feedback last book! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lololololols . First Chapter is up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picks up where Once Upon a Scandal left off!
> 
> Heh. Made sure you read that before this.

Marinette noticeably did not attend the morning class and Alya has been bombarding her with texts which she did not reply. Alya also tried contacting her in between their classes but her phone is turned off. Nino tried reaching out to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery but no answer came to him as well. Meanwhile, Adrien continues to wilt under the pressure from himself from finding a loophole somehow and fixing this mess. Because Adrien knows very well that even if he denied his relationship to Marinette with the press, they'll only harass both of them anyways. What's more, he is worried how Ladybug will take the news. Adrien knows for a fact that Ladybug knows Marinette personally because at that time during the Evilllustrator.

Lunch period has come and Alya, in concern of her bestfriend, stood up in a flash and walk out the door as soon as the bell rang. Nino followed suit after his girlfriend after giving Adrien a slap on the back.

"I'll just walk Alya to the gates." Nino said but Adrien is too distracted to respond. He just nodded his head and squirmed in his seat.

Adrien vaguely heard his classmates talking to each other about Marinette and him. Really, he did not mind Nino leaving him for a moment, he needed some space anyway. He needs to talk about this with Plagg..

He immediately went to the locker rooms because he can't stand his classmates who's still very much gossiping about MariChat (Adrien cringe internally hearing that) and let Plagg out of his jacket after making sure that no one is around to see him or hear him.

"Shit Plagg! I'm a mess! What do I do!? " Adrien wailed as soon as Plagg appeared before him. The kwami just gave him a very loud cackle as an answer, _very much helpful as ever ha-ha-ha!_.

Finally, when it seemed that Plagg's laughter is dying down, he grabbed the kwami and once again, the kwami started laughing at seeing his chosen's in a such a distressed state over something _so trivial_ in his opinion.

"Gracious goodness of all cheese! This is classic!" Plagg snorted out in between laughs and then, once Adrien's sure Plagg's calmed down, he let go the kwami and messed his golden blond hair.

"Plagg! This is a disaster! Imagine what would Ladybug say! She may think it's true then I'll lost any chance with her and she won't want to do anything with me and we won't get married and live in an island and have three kids and a hamster named—"

Adrien's rambling has been cut off by Plagg zooming on in his face and moaning very loudly at hearing his chosen's sappy exxagerated nonsense dialogue. "Kid! Kid! Hey! Argh. You're missing the most important point here."

"What could be more important than Ladybug's jealousy, Plagg!?" Adrien demanded and looking at Plagg as if the kwami is speaking in some alien language.

" _Oh! I don't know_ , Adrien, _maybe it's the fact that you unknowingly put a red target on pigtail's back for akumas and Hawkmoth!_ " Plagg sighed, hating that he needs to drill this fact on his chosen's head because he knows that Adrien's too worried about Ladybug for this idea to struck that golden head. And well, protocol demands him to act like a _responsible_ kwami just like Tikki.

Plagg _visibly_ cringed.

Adrien's paled upon absorbing Plagg's words and for the second time of the day, he freaked out.

"Oh. _Oh,_ God, Plagg! You're right! I-I, I need to do something, but _what!?_ " Adrien hissed the last part and Plagg actually took pity on Adrien when he caught sight of the boy's current agitated state.

"Come to think of it," Adrien continued while cracking his knuckles, "Marinette didn't attend school! I should go check up on her! Plagg!"

Plagg started to open his mouth and say something to prevent his charge from doing something disastrous again. "Look, kid, listen—"

But he did not finish his words as Adrien's words sucked him into the ring.

"Claws out!"

And in place of Adrien, stood Chat Noir, preparing to vault off to a certain bakery across school.

•••

He perched upon one of the rooftops, figuring out a way how to snuck into the bakery without the notice of crowds of reporters in front of the patisserie.

Below, he also saw Alya and Nino trying to get past the hoards of reporters. He watched Alya struggle to get into the front of the bakery door, pushing reporters and cameramen to clear her path. Once she reached the door, it opened to a crack and a hand quickly shot out to pull her and Nino inside. The reporter's tried to viciously take advantage of the opportunity and that is when Chat Noir decided to intervene.

"Yo everyone!" Everyone stilled at the sound of his voice before cameras started flashing and reporters turned to ask him questions. Chat Noir smirked and sent a silent prayer that he's doing the right thing by showing up here.

"Chat Noir! Is it true that Marinette Dupain-Cheng is the civilian girlfriend you're talking about?" One reporter asked and Chat prepared his _model smile_ and shoot it at the reporter easily.

"Nope." Then he laughed as if to emphasized the mere ridiculousness of the question. "Marinette and I are just friends." He said.

But the reporter won't give up. "Then how do you explain the familiarity? The easy banter and the pet names?"

Chat Noir laughed again. "Ah. It's a funny story. The nickname had started during the Evillustrator incident and it kind of stuck from thereon. "

Another reporter caught onto his words and asked him a question. "' _From thereon_? So you mean to say there had been other circumstances and secret meetings?"

A memory of a balcony and candlelit dinner under the moonlight flashed in his mind but Chat Noir quickly pushed the thought away.

"I might have met her other times, yes." He answered vaguely, suddenly not-so-sure of his decision to this impromptu press conference.

A different reporter, a small woman who eerily looks like _Dolores Umbridge_ from Harry Potter smiled at him wickedly and a feeling of dread washed up on his stomach, already knowing that her question is about to fuck him six times over. "Let's say we believe you're not in a romantic relationship with Ms. Dupain-Cheng, do you believe you're friends with her?"

He raised an eyebrow at the question and frowned, knowing from his experience that this kind of questions are that kind that has follow-ups and wherein answers can be misinterpreted. "Yes... Why do you ask?"

The reporter dodged his question and smiled another sickeningly sweet smile, the kind that will make you throw up your last three meals.

"Can you say that you're close enough to share... personal details to each other?"

Once again, a memory of balcony and shared stories of pain flashed quickly in his mind. Gathering up his confidence, he gave a lopsided grin to the reporter.

"Yeah. We talk about random stuffs sometimes." He answered, unconsciously throwing a quick glance to Marinette's balcony... where he saw an angry Alya making motions that he can't quite understand.

He furrowed his brows and missed the reporter's next question. When he didn't said anything, the reporter coughed rather loudly and that is when Adrien shift back to focus. "Uh, sorry. What are you saying?"

"I asked what do you know of Adrien Agreste and Ms. Dupain-Cheng's relationship status."

This time, Chat Noir squeaked. "W-w-what!? Where did you get that idea?"

The reported smiled at him slyly before explaining. "Oh, you know. The day his guard got akumatized, pictures all over the net have circulated of the two of them. Rumors got out that they're dating. So tell me Chat Noir, as Marinette's close friend, what can you say about this?"

Adrien felt like smacking himself in the face or to cover his face with something, _anything_ , to avoid the embarrassment he's facing now. Already, he feels like a trapped animal under all their stares and he fell for it.

But the thought of Marinette, who skipped school today because of this, because of his stupidity, hiding in her parent's bakery, caused his guilt to surface. He felt all the blood in his body to rushed in his head and felt his emotions rising up to the surface, the same way a lava would to the mouth of a volcano.

"No." He grounded out a little bit harshly than he intended, "But who she may or may not be dating are none of your business. You're all invading her privacy enough. I won't tolerate this. Continue this and I'll file charges against you. Good day."

Then, extending his staff, he jumped to a roof and vaulted far and away from the bakery.

•••

Adrien did not bother to open his phone and computer, too stressed about the danger he apparently placed his classmate, his _friend_. So imagine his surprise when he walked to school the next day, as soon as he got out of the car, that reporters started to swarm around him.

His bodyguard easily parted the group of reporters and created a way for him to get inside the gates. He dizzily passed them all, too groggy and dazed to function and register what's happening. Once inside the safety of his school, he heard whispers around him and he felt dozens and dozens of gazes on him.

But he did not pay them any mind, instead, he proceeded to walk to his room as usual and once he got there, he's surprised to see Marinette sitting at her place behind his own, and that the class is unusually silent. His senses had gotten back to him upon seeing Marinette and he scanned her for any signs of... distress.

He slowly walk to his seat but stopped and faced Marinette before asking softly, "Hey. How are you, Marinette?"

Adrien felt the whole class watched with baited breathe (which is weird, in his opinion) and waited for their reaction, watching their faces closely.

"Good." Marinette said, without looking at him.

"Marinette—" Adrien started to say but Marinette cut her off.

"Not now, Adrien. Not here." Marinette said while shaking her head.

Adrien deflated a little but tried to give her a reassuring smile. "Eh, sure."

Then, the teacher had entered and started her lesson.

•••

"Say _what!?_ " Adrien shrieked and Nino can almost feel his ears fall of the ground.

As soon as the class bell rang, Marinette and Alya quickly made their way to the cafeteria and Nino led Adrien to a somewhere private, quickly outlining to him about the news reports that had been broadcasted yesterday after Chat Noir's interview.

It turns out that Adrien-him is somehow involved in a love triangle with Marinette and Chat Noir-him. Adrien almost choked out of his food at hearing this and his eyes widened comically. The media had insinuated that Chat Noir went there to lead everyone in the false direction to protect his _very-much-girlfriend_ Marinette. The threat that he gave the media yesterday apparently had been interpreted as being overprotective.

And also, a third of Paris thinks Marinette is Chat Noir's girlfriend, while another third proposes she's Adrien's and the other third believes that she's a two-timing bitch.

Adrien did not know which is worse.

•••

That night, Adrien decided to visit Marinette as Chat Noir despite Plagg's protests. He knows that he can't rest until he's assured that Marinette is alright and she's not that stressed.

Because frankly, he's been dreading that she might got akumatized because of this. 

Chat Noir landed on her balcony and to his surprise, there, on a chair, sitting with a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk, is Marinette Dupain-Cheng smiling amusedly at him.


	2. Oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Hi guys. Look, I'm so sorry for not updating for too long! I'm just busy with college paper and everything and it's finalizing my stuff so I really have to take it seriously and GODDAMNIT the professors are so damn demanding. Gosh. So yeah. I'm happy to say, I'm done with it now and expect regular updates from me from now on!

"Marinette?" Chat asked, blinking his eyes repeatedly at the spot that his classmate currently occupies. Marinette merely giggled at the ludicrous look on his face and Chat Noir marveled at how despite the situation, in spite of the circumstance he put her in, she still has it in her to smile at him serenely and lie down there as if nothing big is happening at her life in the moment.

One that could potentially destroy her privacy.

"Are you... are you actually waiting for me?" Chat inquired, dumfounded by the twinkle in her eyes.

Marinette hummed. "I do. I am. I know you'll check up on me. So I prepared this for us." then she stood and picked up one cookie from the tray, offering it at him.

"You're not mad at me?" He asked, looking at her hopefully.

Marinette laughed.

And Chat Noir marveled at the sound of it.

"I'm not mad, you silly kitty. Why would I? Did you do it intentionally?" He heard Marinette asked him in a soft tone and Chat almost cried by the gesture of kindness.

He sniffed.

She smiled at him once again. "At first I am. I blamed you for that recklessness. But then again, I figured out you wouldn't have known what will happen. You probably did it for Ladybug. It just so happens it backfired when that encounter between us happened. I'm sorry. Your real girlfriend must be—"

He cut her off hastely. "It's not true!"

She looked at him confusedly and with something Chat couldn't put his finger on at the moment. "What?"

"That I have a girlfriend..." Chat squirmed, never fully understanding himself why did he felt the need to correct Marinette in that assumption, "I—, I only said it to stop them _bugging_ her. Pun intended." He finished rather lamely.

Marinette cracked a little smile. A smile that says _that's lame_.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time.

"What? Why would you say sorry Marinette? I'm the one who put you in danger!" Chat asked indignantly, confused as to why his classmate would say sorry, when clearly, everything's his fault. He's a lame superhero.

"Because you probably fret over me. Thinking I'm mad at you..." Marinette said, blushing a little, which he dismissed because of the climate.

It's a cold night after all.

Chat Noir smiled at her softly, closing the distance between them in one single movement and hugged her tightly, at a loss for words to say.

"Oh, Princess, I do not deserve you." He whispered silently.

•••

After that a little bit awkward and emotional talk, Chat Noir stayed for some time at her balcony and goofing around with Marinette, talking to her about her dream as a fashion designer, her inspirations, even things from her childhood and stuffs that happened with her and the others long before he attend public school. Adrien thought it's nice talking to her without her visible awkwardness which evaporates around Chat Noir. She even exchanged cat puns from him and Adrien immensely enjoyed his stay that he made a promise to himself to drop by some more at her balcony and exxert more effort to talk to her at school.

Next morning came and Adrien saw that a bunch of reporters are still hanging out near the patisserie and Adrien frowned, seriously considering filing charges against them. 

"Hey!"

Adrien called out as soon as he spotted Nino and they immediately bounded up the stairs of the college, avoiding reporters that may seek out Adrien-him. Reporters are still insisting on getting exclusive interview from him and his father already gave clear instructions to him that he should not give under any circumstance a breath or a word regarding this issue. Which is okay for him. Since he already figured out that denial will encourage those vultures more and more.

"Dude! You okay?"

Nino greeted him as soon as Adrien and him are well out of earshot from anyone

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little bit tired, to be honest. I'm kinda worried about Marinette. All of this must be stressing her out." Adrien answered, continuing to walk and ignoring the glances from other students.

His companion gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry yourself over it, Adrien. Not too much. Marinette's made out of tough stuff. She can handle it. She's basically Ladybug before Ladybug became even a thing."

Adrien opened his mouth to speak, his mouth automatically moving to object and defend Ladybug's honor but stopped. Because now that someone pointed it out to him, Ladybug is sure a lot like Marinette.

He quickly dismissed this thought and pushed it aside for later. He walked side by side with Nino scanning around the crowd, looking for something else to talk about. He spotted someone reading comics and talked about the manga he's reading currently.

They both walk to their seats and a few minutes later, a grim looking Alya and looking worse for wear Marinette entered the room. Both of them seated at their respected places and the two girls seemed to be debating over something seriously when a loud smash echoed somewhere on the school and the blaring alarms Principal Damocles have installed started going off all at once.

Not long after, the akuma attack announcement travelled across the building and students were quick to evacuate.

"Ugh. School hasn't even started." He heard Marinette grumpily groaned. She stood up to orient her classmates (as the teacher has assigned every class representatives to do, after too many akuma attacks occured mear the college), and silently Adrien complied without a fuss, already planning an escape in his mind.

Finally, when he observed nobody's looking at him, he seized the chance to make a detour at the nearest empty classroom and called for his transformation.

He exited the room and stalked around to look for the akuma, almost sure it's a student upset over something when he saw a flash of pigtails wandering around stealthily.

Chat raised his eyebrows at that.

_Since when did Marinette learned stealth like that? Isn't she supposed to be clumsy?_

Chat Noir brushed it off and decided to approach Marinette and make sure she'll try to get home and not run off to dangers like Alya. He saw Marinette opened the door to the girl's bathroom and for a split second, Chat Noir hesitated.

Should he knock? What if Marinette just really needed to... relieve herself? Would she go home after this?

Before Chat could decide, however, a loud shriek reached his ears, coming from the same room Marinette entered.


End file.
